Mockingjay: The Story After
by annoyingprincess
Summary: There is no more Hunger Games but now there is a new threat terrorizing District 12 a robot causeing people to come from my world when they lay down to District 12 I was the first and I must stop this robot from hurting the people of District 12 and from bringing others from my world here to District 12.
1. Chapter 1:District 12

I was reading Mockingjay before I went to bed and when I woke up I was in District 12. I went to see if I could find Katniss and when I did she was with Peeta watching her two kids play on the graveyard. I walk up to Katniss and ask her what her kids names are and she says the girl is named Isabel and the boy is named Charlie I then ask if I can stay with them for a while because I am new to town. Peeta said I could sleep in the guest bedroom till I got a home of my own so I said thank you and got up to help them with dinner. When Charlie and Isabel came in I introduced myself and asked them about themselves and Charlie said he was five and loved to plant things and Isabel said she was nine and loved cooking. I asked if they would show me to the guest bedroom and if they liked story's and when they said they did I told them a story that went like this: There once was a girl who lived in a castle but then she was banished for not cleaning the tower but then she got mad and called everyone and they said oh my when she broke her thumb but they all went to the castle and said to her mum she lives with you forever or we curse this tower for she is the princess and shes not a cowered. They loved the story but were called out to eat after it was over. Charlie and Isabel loved me but I was starting to get worried that I would never get back home. That night I fell asleep thinking of home and I dreamed of my home and I was back home but I fell asleep again two hours later and was back in District 12. I ran out of the bedroom then out of the house trying to find out why I come here every time I fell asleep. I heard Katniss say that there seemed to be a problem and if I am correct that problem is what caused me to come here and if it is what she thinks it is I will be going back and forth between my home and District 12 till her kids are older than 30 which would mean I would be about 45 to 50 years old! I went out to the woods with a knife and went to see if it was what Katniss thought it was. As legend goes a robot with laser eyes and two gold swords comes to District 12 every hundred years and people from my world come here to District 12 when they go to sleep but the first one who comes can destroy the robot but the robot will attack the people of District 12 if you don't destroy them quick enough. If the legend is true then I am the first one who came here and it is my duty to destroy the robot before it hurts anyone and before more people come here and freak the people of District 12 out. If people from my world come here and freak the people of District 12 out they will run to the woods and then I won't be able to protect them all and Charlie will have told Isabel I ran into the woods and they will be looking for me and I took one letter from the mail from Gale and burned it because they didn't need Gale to try to communicate with Katniss and her marriage get ruined and her go off with him so fuck it the letter is trash. I was still looking for this robot and I found this cave with many lights and thought I found it now I just have to keep everyone away from it and I was surprised to find it only a mile away from the old cabin Katniss and her dad found while she was young. I ran back to town to make sure Charlie and Isabel hadn't followed me into the woods and when I saw them I said "Charlie grab your sister and lets get home and eat lunch before it gets cold" I looked up at the sky and was surprised to see the sun right above us and that I had been in the woods for five hours not counting the breaks I took and if you add up the time I took taking breaks it would add another hour to the five hours.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I think I did good and I want you to guess what happens next and comment about how this chapter turned out and yes I know my first chapter is very short but I think if I start out short and they get longer and longer that they will get better and I am sorry this chapter is only between 800 and 900 words.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Home

Chapter 2: Finding a Home

I want to thank all the people who read the first chapter of this fan fiction and I will try to post a chapter every Monday and I am trying to make all chapters between 1k words and 3k words but I will make no promises. Now on to the reviews...

amy price - thank you for the review and I might just use your idea in a later chapter.

Laph4ever - thank you for your review and yes there will be many more chapters and I am glad you like my story.

Ruby Jones - thank you for your review and as I said to Laph4ever there will be many more chapters. I am very happy you like my story.

A/N: I really think this story will be a great read some day and hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.

* * *

I knew that I couldn't stay at their house forever which meant I would have to find a home of my own and with the robot in the woods I wanted one close by so I could protect the people of District 12. I went to find Peeta because I knew he would help me find a home and I also knew I had to tell him why and how I got here so I started the story from the beginning. This is how I came here...

I woke up like I did every morning but I knew today would be different I looked in the newspaper and I could see the game the one which would change my life forever. The game was in stores and they said whoever was in the lead by midnight would have a surprise to come. The game was Robot Killer and I just had to win. I went out for a walk and all the game stores were stuffed but one who said he was sold out but I knew better he still had two copies of the game one for him and one for his favorite costumer who was me he knew I would pay double and still slip him a twenty before I walked out the door so I left to get my copy of the game. When I got home I put the game in the X-Box and started to play this game I just knew I had to win. I died in the game many times and had to restart that round but when the clock said 11:30 pm I had to check the scores and I was in first place by three hundred and ninety kills and I knew I had won and since I had been up almost all day I layed down and went to sleep and then I woke up and I was here.

After hearing this he said the legend is true and that means you were the first to come and you already have a home and it is the home of the protectors but to get in you must prove you are the one sent to be our protector.

The Home of the Protectors is a sacred place and to prove your the protector you must continue to protect the town and prove the monster is back so if the monster comes to town you must protect the town and get him out of town but the tools you need to destroy the robot are in the Home of the Protectors. It would take a few days for the robot to be fully awake and come to town and when he awakes another person from my home would be in District 12. The next four days felt like time was going so slow while I waited for the robot to come and for someone from home to be here. On the third day I had went and got pictures of the robot and on the fourth day it happened to be my friend Susan who came to District 12 and the robot came back to town. After I found Susan and I explained what happened I took her and we had a hour to find the robot and get it out of town and back to the forest.

We found the robot by the graveyard that Katniss and Peeta's kids played in just a week ago. We ran forward and tried to tie the robot up but it didn't work and the robot shot a metal wire out of its stomach and it grabed Isabel who was playing in the graveyard but we grabed a pair of wire cutters and jumped up and cut the wire holding Isabel and got her down and in her home then ran and chased the robot out of town into the forest. When it got to its cave we ran and got Isabel so she could tell everyone what we did so they would believe I was the protector of the town and they would give me the keys to the Home of the Protectors. When Isabel told the people of the town what happened they threw the keys at me and said "take them and save this town" and so I went to Home of the Protectors and then fell asleep and was back home. I had run to Susan's house and we yelled "was that fucking real" and we both said what we remembered from the time we were in District 12. After we said all this we found out that what we had originally thought was a dream was fucking real and starting screaming "fuck fuck fuck fuck shit that was real which means that when we fall asleep we will be back there." We both started to try to figure out how that was real and both continued to ask "was that real."

* * *

A/N: I am sorry it took so long to post the whole chapter but I had to remember what I wrote and I added a little bit to the chapter and am very sorry if you had to read the first part of this chapter and I had left you with a cliff hanger but this is the complete chapter now. Will you please leave a review saying what you think will happen and I might use it in a later chapter. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Was That Real

Chapter 3: Was That Real

In this chapter I will give more information about me and all the main characters so now you will know more about all of us. Now on to the reviews:

amy price: thank you for that review and sorry to the people who read the cliff hanger and no I wont keep calling the home of protectors the home of protectors I will call it my home in District 12.

A/N: Thank all of you for your continued reading and i would like to thank xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx for giving me some tips on my fan-fiction and everyone please I want you to give me tips and help me out while I am writing this fan-fiction. I really want your opinions on this story so don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Now on to the story.

* * *

Susan and I continued to ask was that real and since we couldn't decide if it was real or not we decided to go over everything that had happened. I had started telling her the story deciding to start when I had went to bed the first night. I had went to bed reading Mockingjay before I went to bed because I always read before I went to bed and that was the book I was currently reading and when I finished reading the book I fell asleep still happy I had been the winner of the game on the first day I played. When I woke up I was in behind a rock and I went to the graveyard in District 12 then after I had realized I was in District 12 I had went to find Katniss and Peeta.

Then once they had let me in I had looked in the mirror and I was the same girl I was before (brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, and 14 years old). Katniss and Peeta looked the same way as they were described in the book and their daughter Isabel had her mothers eyes and her fathers color hair and his coloring while their boys hair was slightly darker and he was left handed while his sister was right handed. I didn't tell them how I was there because I didn't know for my self and I was lucky they didn't ask where I was from. I had decided to go to sleep and when I did I had woke up back home but was still tired and it had been sixteen hours since I had went to sleep which meant I had overslept and I hadn't overslept in a year and a half.

I had only been awake for two hours while back in my home in which I had lived in since I was three. While I was there I continued to play the game as I had done the night before but I had been wondering what I would get as a surprise for being first in the game on the first night it was in store but I had went back to bed but the minute my head touched the pillow I was back in District 12 and I was fully rested and it was six hours past the time I went back to sleep in my house in my normal life.

As soon as I was back in District 12 I had run outside and I had heard Katniss talking about this legend and she thought it was made me come there. I continued to tell her everything that happened to me and then when I got to the part of her being there and this is what she had told me:

The night before she had tried to find me but she couldn't find me anywhere and then she came to check my house and saw my phone was still there so she thought I would come back but while she was waiting she got on the game I had got and played it until she was in second place and then she had noticed the time and then she ran home and fell asleep and she had woke up in the outskirts of the town and then I had explained what was going on or at least what I knew was going on and I pulled her away to find the robot and after we told the story all the way through.

We had decided that every week another person would come and we decided that it was real but we noticed that we both played the game before we started to go to District 12 and every time we fall asleep we will appear in the other place but when I went online I searched the game and found more listings than I expected and all of them were sent back after and nobody kept them longer than five weeks and they had years and the years had a 25 year difference and apparently the game was made for all game systems.

Every time it came out they said that you would get a surprise gift if you are in first place by the end of the first night. We decided that if this was true that the person in first place on the first night will be the protector and the people after are the sidekicks. We also learned that when we switch between our home and District 12 there is a power outage. Since we decided it was real and we couldn't stop switching between the 2 places that we should go ahead and go to sleep and we would ask Peeta or Katniss about the full legend the next time we saw them and we would need to check out our house and the weapons we have to destroy the robot.

* * *

A/N: This fan fiction may not be the best but I really want your comments so I can make it better and even if it is slightly mean please tell me and just to let you know even if I am busy and don't post a chapter on time I will continue to post chapters and I am glad for the support of everyone who reads my fan fiction. Thank you all for reading and also thank you all for just thinking it is a good story. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.


	4. Chapter 4 not a chapter

hey ok I know some of you don't like to comment and some of you don't like this story so far but if you don't at least tell me and until I have at least 15 reviews by the end of November I will delete this story all I am asking is for what you think it could be good or bad but I really would like to know and on the last day of November I will post a new story called "The Devils Horn" and it will be a story about Charmed so when it goes up I hope you like it. just remember November 30th 2015 I need 15 reviews or the story goes down but 6 reviews and another chapter will be posted but do no just type lalalalalala and send it to me but if you do not like to review and don't want people to see the review PM me please


End file.
